A KoGal Princess
by megami no kagayaki
Summary: ON GOING REMAKE! I'm going to edit this fic for everyone's convenience, I suppose... After the editing, I'll post the new chapters! So sorry for the long delay.
1. Default Chapter

REM: Gals is my latest craze. I want to update a fic.  
  
Review or not. I just want to satisfy my imagination.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Mihona-san owns the copyrights of Gals!  
  
I own my fic's copyrights!  
  
GREETINGS: Hi guys! My latest Gals fan fiction, entitled:  
  
"A Ko-Gal Princess" -Dreams come true-  
  
OPENING NOTES: I would like to say that. I like Aya and Rei to be together! So this fic mostly centers to them  
  
[A/N: Here goes the first chapter. Take note, an Aya/Rei, Ran/Yuuya and Miyu/Yamato fic. The setting is Medieval times. time where knights and princesses flourished.]  
  
Chapter one:  
  
In a land far, far away from the present time, there are explicitly three kingdoms that are powerful and famous. Their heirs have the responsibilities to keep the kingdoms running.  
  
Unique about the said kingdoms is that they have a princess in each kingdom, born at the same year. The three are planned to be good childhood friends, until a tragic accident happened at the Kingdom of Sapphires.  
  
[A/N: Don't blame me if I choose the kingdoms' names as gems, OK?]  
  
Way back that time, the Kingdom of Sapphires was apprehended by some foreign kingdom, and in that tragedy. the King and Queen died. But they have their princess left. A baby was found in the burning castle. They said it was the princess, but unfortunately, her older brother was lost during the war. The crown prince was lost and so the kingdom was saved through the living princess.  
  
Time passed by quickly and the princess is 16. the crown prince wasn't found. So she ruled the kingdom with a little help of some advisors. Thus, she runs it dependently.  
  
And her name is Princess Mami. She has lots of things, and she got all her desires. She is fancy in her ways, but the thing not fine with her is her stubbornness and bad temper.  
  
The Princess would drive maids who didn't follow her away the kingdom. In one order alone. Nevertheless a good and kind servant who was with her since young prevailed.  
  
She's Aya. The only maid who lasted with her and the one who patiently understands her. The two of them maybe some sort of friends already. However sometimes, Princess Mami disrespects Aya's rights and that's when her bad temper comes.  
  
Only the kind Aya understands her much. Aya has no family too. They say she was left during the war. She grew up in the Head Mistress's care. And no one would dislike her in that good attitude. Everyone in the kingdom loves her.  
  
"Aya!!" Mami shouted, looking madly at the silent maid in front of her.  
  
"you didn't get what I said!!!! I told you COLD GLASS OF WATER!" she continuously shrieked, and makes Aya confused.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Princess Mami." she said humbly and smiled. "I'll just get another."  
  
Bowing down she took her way to the kitchen. Her known mother was there, the Head Mistress Shui. She beamed weakly and cheered her own self.  
  
"Scolded again. oh Aya, if I am just a royal. I would want you to be Princess instead." Shui began as she strokes her jet black hair lightly and soothingly. Aya didn't said any word afterwards.  
  
"my dear, quit serving Princess Mami and stay here with me."  
  
Aya smiled at her tenderly with her black eyes serene and fine. Shui can't help but understand her, her sweetness and gentleness that triumphs over anything, or even stops Mami's bickering.  
  
"Mama, I can't." she began "Princess Mami needs me. no one would like to serve her."  
  
She looked straight into Shui's eyes. Seemingly an angel in disguise, Shui was moved by her words.  
  
"Aya, you need to quit that. Why don't we teach her to be independent?" Shui asked "then she'll realize everything."  
  
Aya suddenly looked down. She looked into the skies fondly. And the morning sun shines brightly on the side of the garden.  
  
"We are both orphaned. and I'm lucky to be trained by you, Mama." she began "but Princess Mami grew with maids and advisors. I can't help but pity her."  
  
"You are so kind, Aya. I like that attitude." She said and turned to her, smiling.  
  
If only I can give you good life.  
  
Let's go to the Kingdom of Rubies. The princess there is Princess Ran, and they also have a crown prince in training, Prince Yamato. They enjoy family life with the youngest princess too, Princess Sayo. The three siblings enjoy their family. They are a happy family.  
  
"Onee-san!" Sayo called her sister Ran from downstairs.  
  
"Sayo! If the sensei sees you shouting---" she warned her.  
  
"Princess Ran! Princess Sayo!" the strict teacher called them "didn't I told you about the talking and calling rules inside the palace vicinity?"  
  
"Aahh. gomen nasai. sensei," Ran apologized "next time we'll behave properly."  
  
"How's it going?" Yamato asked them. "are you doing well, huh?"  
  
"Oniichan!" the two Princesses answered happily and run to their brother.  
  
Princess Ran is an outgoing and a boyish one. She loves to have fancy parties with her best friend Princess Miyu of Kingdom of Topazes. Although she loves fancy stuff, Princess Ran is humble and friendly, compared to Princess Mami. She is active and full of vigor.  
  
While Princess Sayo is a girlish type, in her looks and her feminine way of living. Frills and laces are her likes. She loves to be a detective.  
  
Prince Yamato, on the other hand is a serious Prince in training. He is a loving brother, well of course for the two.  
  
From afar, a blonde was staring at Princess Ran. He was standing there since Princess Ran is present downstairs. Suddenly his thoughts came back to normal as another knight called him.  
  
"Yuuya!" he shouted "we're going!"  
  
"Oh, yes, I forgot." he said and smiled faintly. He glanced back at the princess, which is Ran.  
  
I admire her so much. if she only knows.  
  
"Great." Miyu remarked. "I like that style."  
  
She grinned at the designer. And happily extended her arms and turned around, as if she's dancing.  
  
"I can't wait for Ran to see this. And I know we'll like it both. and Yamato ."  
  
she stopped for a while and her eyes turned into glistening one.  
  
"Princess Miyu! are we going?"  
  
"Of course." she began "let's go."  
  
And the royal carriage advanced and proceeded. Princess Miyu is a fashion- loving lady. Well, she fits on style, why not? The thing she wants at the kingdom of Rubies, is well, their Crown Prince and her best friend. she's an only child and only responsible for their kingdom. But with her parents' support, she is able to cope.  
  
Back to the Kingdom of Sapphires, Mami and the kingdom's advisors are talking about the proposal of the two other kingdoms for their cooperation. Princess Mami, with her usual eyebrows up, attitude. decided to.  
  
"We won't ever cooperate." Mami replied, dusting her wardrobe proudly, "besides, our Kingdom will grow without cooperating with them."  
  
Everyone in the table looked at her, the next ruler of the Kingdom. As described as a selfish and proud girl, they knew it.  
  
"But Princess Mami, our economy depends with the neighboring Kingdoms!" one said. "if we're not --"  
  
"No buts." Mami ended. Then she went away the meeting.  
  
I know enough.  
  
Her maids followed her tracks after, which lead them to their garden. The pavement is beautifully surrounded by small flowers growing on the sides.  
  
And they stood there first.  
  
"Rei, my son. I know you'll be a good and respectful knight like our ancestors," said a man in warrior attire.  
  
They stood outside the palace's gate, and Rei is about to be a part of the Kingdom's defense. Their clan has remarkably served the royals of the Kingdom, and It's Rei's turn to fulfill and regain their dignity.  
  
A lad about 16, with a dark brown hair and solemn eyes listened closely. His stance is completely manly and  
  
"I know the rest of us failed to save the King and queen and also the prince, but now. I trust you, Rei." His father ended.  
  
"Don't you worry, father. I shall protect them." He answered and bade him bye.  
  
The lad went straight to his fellows and finally he is now a new knight. They shall have trainings, and the sort. He is an authentic brave lad. His father's hopes are vested on him. He must regain everything.  
  
Afterwards and after sometime he decided to go around the cozy palace's surroundings. Rei wanted to see the palace's scenery, and went in the garden too.  
  
Princess Mami and Aya went to the garden's center. There, they spotted the comely knight. The new recruit is peacefully standing there. He's appreciating the nature quietly in his gentle ways. The blue sky seems to agree with him too.  
  
"He reminds me of bona fide chivalry." Princess Mami thought dreamily and stared at the lad. The maid at her back looked at the knight and blushed. She silently admired him, and didn't notice her mistress away now.  
  
"Aya!" Mami hollered and crossed her arms." move quickly!"  
  
"Hai.. Princess Mami ." she answered and took her stare off the guy.  
  
Then Rei looked at them walking away. He didn't notice that there were some people a while ago. Stepping at the pavement too, he saw a glittering locket that the maid had left when she ran. He saw it falling from her pocket.  
  
"Matte!" he called out and followed them, but he didn't came too quick. His stare remains on the locket with a sapphire stone now.  
  
Now at the Ruby palace, Ran was irked at Princess Mami's decision. They are at the hall of the palace, and Miyu was with her.  
  
"What's with that Princess?" she asked madly and turned to the other royal girl. "since when did one of the kingdoms disagree? She's supposed to be with us!"  
  
"And a simple cooperation, you can't count on her." Princess Miyu added. "Maybe that's a result of growing without your parents."  
  
"Nah. a couple of years." Yamato began as he enters the scene. "Hi Princess Miyu!"  
  
"Good morning." she greeted gracefully. "you know the war, right?"  
  
"Hai. and unfortunately, her family were gone." Prince Yamato began "and that is the beginning of her miserable life."  
  
The two princesses looked down sadly.  
  
"I know! Let's pay her a visit!" Princess Miyu exclaimed and she clapped her hands, "that's the least thing we can do!"  
  
"You're right." Princess Ran agreed.  
  
Then Yuuya, the knight of Ruby Kingdom, went to them.  
  
"Need to call your Chauffer, Princess?" he asked politely.  
  
"Yes, and immediately." She ordered.  
  
"Hai." he replied with a blush on his face.  
  
[A/N: I am tired of typing the word princess everytime! So bear with me ok? I'll lessen it.]  
  
Arriving at the Sapphire palace, the maids welcomed them, even Mami's advisors. Aya went up to tell her.  
  
"Mami-sama, Princess Ran and Princess Miyu are here to visit you." she told her politely.  
  
"I don't want to meet them."  
  
"Well then." Aya answered and "I gotta go now, your majesty."  
  
Aya went downstairs to approach the two Princesses. She admired their beauty and finesse as they are sitting in the seats at the waiting hall. She finally got her way to talk to them, but timidly.  
  
"Princesses, I'm sorry for waiting." she said, "she doesn't want to go down because of a terrible headache."  
  
Then she bowed down.  
  
"No Problem," Miyu answered her. "by the way, are you her lawful helper? I congratulate you."  
  
It's so hard to go with Mami's stubbornness,  
  
Then the princesses smiled at her. Aya knows what they mean, though indirect words. She knows Mami's character and the rest, for they grew up together. Only an exception was their social status.  
  
"Thank you." she began "your majesty, there's no use that I defy the law of life. it's god-given that I should be serving Princess Mami."  
  
"I learned from your words, Aya. you are a brilliant one." Ran told her admiringly.  
  
Then the three girls talked for some time. They enjoyed each other's company. Thus, it started the new friendship between them. Perhaps, this friendship will add to the treasures Princesses have. and to Aya. She's lucky enough.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Concluding remarks: Sorry for the lacks in this chappie! I am gonna improve.  
  
Promise.  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT: Wait for the next chapters I'll update! 


	2. Chapter Two

**REM:** Thanks for the Aya-Rei fans' support!

**DISCLAIMER:** I never owned GALS… only through my fics!

[Always]

**GREETINGS:** Well… Sorry and sorry for the delay!!!! I know I've been too cruel not to finish this one, anyways, I will continue this once more. I really had a hard time for schoolwork. So now, its vacation; time to continue the fics!!! 

*Megami laughing hysterically*

**"A Ko-Gal Princess"**

**-Dreams come true-**

**OPENING NOTES:** Thanks for the critics… hehe, that will help me in _finishing_ this fic!

**Chapter Two:**

"Have tea at the castle of Rubies?" Aya asked the knight who came to her with an invitation. 

"Wait…" Mami said as she enters the scene. "Are you sure that's for… Aya?"

"Definitely, your highness…" Rei answered politely. "And if you think the invitation's wrong, I think there is only one girl named Aya around here… am I right?"

His sensible reasoning made them sure that the invitation is for Aya. Princess Mami abruptly left, quite embarrassed. Rei faced Aya and continued:

"I doubt that you'll go alone there…" he replied, "A royal carriage will probably take you there."

"Thank you…" Aya said to him. She was surprised when the knight isn't yet over.

"Wait, young lady…Is this jewel… yours?"

Aya glanced at the locket Rei holds in his hands. The brilliant golden spark both took their attention. 

"…well, I don't think this plain and precious thing be Princess Mami's" Rei told her. "I'm pretty sure this is yours."

"Right," Aya responded smiling shyly. "I'm glad you found it… thank you once more."

Rei gave it to her at once. Then he quoted something before he left.

"You're mostly welcomed,"

After sometime, the royal carriage of Rubies arrived, and the knight Yuuya was there to fetch her. Yuuya took time to stare at the whole place. 

"The place… I can't explain why it is unusually…" he began to think. "I think I lived here… but…"

"Yes?" Aya's sweet voice asked the confused Yuuya. "Can I help?"

Yuuya bowed down politely.

"I am one of the Ruby Kingdom's knights, Mademoiselle, and I came here to fetch a girl named Aya." Yuuya explained graciously. "The Princess Ran wants her to be with the Princess Miyu right now for tea at the Palace Garden."

"So the invitation was true…" Mami replied "Aya, Aya… be sure to come back before the twilight…"

She turned about-face and left them.

"Ah! You are Ms. Aya!" Yuuya exclaimed. "So, shall we? A royal carriage is waiting for us." 

Aya smiled shyly as she walked with him. Rei, on the contrary was looking after them, and smiled a bit.

He moved away, and noticed Princess Mami watching him from afar.

"Here we are," Yuuya told her. "Our warmest welcome for Ms. Aya, Princess Ran's friend. I hope you'll enjoy your visit."

"My pleasure, Mr.…" she paused "may I know your name, courteous sir?"

"It's Yuuya. Nice meeting you, let's go now. They might be waiting for you," he replied, smiling.

Before they came to the exact place, Aya saw a girl of her age waving her hands. It's Princess Ran and she warmly welcomed Aya.

"Ah… Ms. Aya! I'm glad the girl Mami let you go!" Ran exclaimed happily. "Welcome! And I hope you don't mind!"

"Your highness, why will a servant like me decline an invitation of a royal?" she quoted and smiled at her shyly. "It is my delight to be with you this afternoon…"

Some maids went in and served them tea. Aya came to help, but Princess Miyu stopped her from doing so.

"At this point of time, you are a guest, Aya. They came to serve you today." She said. "Let's drink! I've missed this red tea that stands out all over the three kingdoms,"

"I adore its creator," Aya began. "Though she is a mere girl from the woods, she was able to derive a formula that was able to heal the Prince…"

"Wow! I've never heard that story!" Miyu exclaimed. "You are intelligent Aya."

"Thank you…"

"And that girl is my great grandma. It is a true inspiring story." Ran added. "Aya! I am impressed. Have you studied history?"

"I actually just heard it while I am serving Princess Mami in one of her lessons at the palace." She answered.

The whole afternoon passed. The two princesses learned a lot form their guest, and knew more about Princess Mami. They admire Aya for standing Princess Mami's foul character, and for her intelligence. At the end of the day, Miyu presented her carriage to bring Aya back to the Sapphire Kingdom. Not long after that, they arrived. They bade to each other and Aya went back… to her being a maid.

_"Run! Save them! Save my son and daughter!"_

_Fire spreads throughout a castle and the people had nothing to do. The war must've brought this: all of the turmoil happening and the events. A man was shot b a gun, leaving a crying girl wandering, dressed in torn clothes. On her pocket a locket is present, and a woman came and saved her…_

_Fire… Fire… Fire…_

_Some men came from a group of soldiers helped to cease the fire, and some led the survivors in a shelter. A man comes toward a boy… takes him by the hand…_

_Fire… Fire… Fire…_

"Ahhh!" Yuuya exclaimed as he gasped for air. "t-that same… nightmare…"

He stammered and found himself sitting down on his sleeping quarter, perspiring and tensed. So he decided to go out and cool down himself.

On the pavement at the garden, there stood Princess Ran, in a dreamy state and watching the stars at the sky. Yuuya looks at her directly, and he wonders what she is thinking…

"She's one of the luckiest girls in the world… she mustn't have a problem."

"Yuuya!" she greeted him, and Yuuya cringed. Princess Ran waved her hands. She comes closer to him.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

  
"I should be the one asking that, Princess…"

She smiled at him. 

"Not really," she replied. "Wait, thanks for fetching Aya…"

"Consider it nothing, my Princess…" he replied…

"Aya, my dear, what happened at the Ruby Castle? Did they treat you well?" Shui asked her.

"They are really good, they treat me well…" she began. "I like them."

"Good… they are really educated, compared to our Princess,"

Aya heard a loud call of her name. And speaking of the ill-tempered princess of the kingdom… the one and only…

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Aya! My, you are so slow like a turtle!!! I am calling you so go forth immediately!"

"I'm sorry, Princess Mami," she bowed down.

"Now… now…" she began "Help me choose a perfect dress for tonight's gathering! I shall announce something to the knights… a rebellion has started, and I shall talk to them. The knight Rei will be around, so I have to dress up perfectly…"

Aya blushed at the mere mention of his name.

_Rei…_

When Aya looked at the window, she saw his emotionless face, and his tranquil personality.

"AYA! Are you just physically present?!!!" Mami shouted.

Rei heard Princess Mami's shriek. 

"Tsk, tsk…" he thought "I think Aya is _more_ princess than Princess Mami…"

Dusk finally came. Princess Mami gathered the kingdom's knights and she is together with her advisors.

"We ask you to come here for a very serious happening at the west of the kingdom," Mr. Kouji began "and in fact a deteriorating happening at the west."

The men began to murmur some things. 

"Excuse me, gentlemen…silence please," Rei began and everything came back to order. "Sir, could you please tell us the beginning and cause of this revolt?"

"As I was saying," he continued. "The cause of it is the wide industrialization and construction at the fields… they continue to disagree about it."

Aya was quietly serving some food they prepared for the meeting. She knew the decision of the princess is wrong, and she tried to warn her to do so. But she didn't listen, and the revolt happened.

While serving food, Aya accidentally dropped some silverware on the floor. Princess Mami, as usual, shamed Aya in front of the people. But someone defended her unexpectedly, and she got the _sympathy _of the crowd.

"Stop it." Rei began coldly… "Don't humiliate someone that badly… put your self on her situation,"

Princess Mami kept silent, and walked away. It's true that she likes Rei, but not everything can be helped. Not everything that even her stubbornness s brought into the eyes of the public.

  
But Rei can't stand it, seeing Aya helpless in the iron hand of the Princess. True, that he's helped her oftentimes. And now he wants to help her for always, because he was now fond of her.

Aya stared at him for a moment, bowed down and went away to the garden. There she gazed up, and looked at the stars drifted in the night sky. The cold wind approaching her comforted her, and then she closed her eyes. She feels sleepy, until she was to fall… and then has fallen in somebody's arms.

"Sir Rei!" she exclaimed and quickly evoked away him. She blushed at this, then cringed suddenly. Her heart raced at the same time. 

"You seem tired," his emotionless speech began. He looked straight into her lonesome eyes, and then he felt something warm inside him. Her eyes whose luster gives a sense of loneliness, but with a kind aura…

"I… I've probably been…" she stammers and looked down. "Sorry…"

"I must say that." He commenced, and he turned serious. "I don't like the princess's treatment against you."

"You're noble enough to say that, sir."

"And you're courteous enough." He said "If you won't mind, I want to correct the way you call me. We both serve the Royal Lady and what makes difference,"

"You've got a point… R…"

"Rei. Rei Otohata."

Her keen smile took his attention, not to mention the crescent moon that beams onto them. The night is really perfect. 

Aya sighed suddenly, and looked up again.

"I wonder which star do my parents stay…"

"The Memory of the Stars," Rei replied. "An old myth. At that certain star, one's memory is located… the souls of the dead and the great knowledge is stored there."

"But no one of us knows it… or where is it."

"You don't really need the Memory of the Stars," he said coolly as he gets closer to her. "The present is the one that counts. The future must be expected."

"You are right, I know we must continue to live for the future…" she beamed a smile on him. He smiled back, and turned about face, with Aya by his side. He glanced at her.

"That's much better, your smile makes you _more_ attractive." He almost whispered. Aya stopped along the way, blushing. 

She'll keep everything in her heart. His cold but inspiring words… everything.

****to be continued!****

^_^ haha! Aya and Rei!

[Love the coupling!]


	3. Chapter Three

**REM:** Here I go again… ikou yo! I want consecutive updates, so I'm trying my best on this one.

**DISCLAIMER:** Since at the start I am saying "Gals isn't mine"… Fujii Mihona has all rights, but not this fic!

**GREETINGS:** R&R please! Reviews are really needed! [For the improvements] Thanks for reading! So far we have 3 chappies.

**"A Ko-Gal Princess"**

**-Dreams come true-**

**OPENING NOTES:** I would simply thank the people behind Fanfiction.net. You gave a writing maniac like me a chance! *sniffles* and the **_Rei of my life_**- **JVE**! *crying becomes laughter*

**BAD NEWS: ***sobs once more* I'm soooo sad that Aya and Rei isn't the coupling wanted by Ms. Mihona, and they broke up on the series!!!! *sob becomes louder* anyway, through **_my Rei_** that WON'T happen. Never the same fate! *stands up with a fire within* and I'll try my best to put up A RIGHT ENDING for Aya and Rei. *now laughs feverishly*

**Chapter Three:**

"Princess Mami continues this, nevertheless the people also continue revolting. She really needs industrialization, but it's simply unjust to use the natural resources." Yamato diplomatically said, and smiled as it erases the serious gesture. "Yuuya, that opinion talk is good!"

"We also need to discuss that, your highness." Yuuya said.

"I liked your way of thinking about it. I think you're a much better ruler than a knight!" Yamato exclaimed admiringly.

"Yamato," Miyu sweetly called. "You said to me you're taking me to the jamboree this evening…" she clings to him.

"Ah! Why won't I forget about that? It's at the intersection of the 3 kingdom's borders… I know many royal and mediocre people will come and see it."

"The jamboree," Yuuya thought. "I wonder if Princess Ran has someone with her tonight…"

"Hey! Masato…" Princess Sayo called. "Come and find me!!!"

Yuuya laughed at the kids playing detective again. He likes kids and wants a younger sister or brother. 

_Family… that word. Forget it. I never met them… so why would I think of them?_

Princess Mami took no hesitation in going to Rei to ask him to escort her in the jamboree. She went to Rei's favorite place, and was shocked when she saw Aya with him, as they were chuckling about some stories Rei was telling Aya. On the way she can see it, they are sweet.

"Hmm… ah, tonight... are you going to the Jamboree, Aya?" Rei suddenly blurted. Aya looked at him straight.

"Me?" she asked, and then blushed. "Um…"

"I can accompany you, besides… I'm not going with anybody." He said out of the blue. "Would you go with me…?"

Aya smiled. "W-why not…?" 

Rei stood up and reached out his hand for Aya.

"Its nightfall… shall we?"

Mami angrily watched the two of them. While Shui, watches them with glee.

"Aya must've found her knight in shining armor… she's a lady now…"

_Lights. Many colorful lights. Trees too, are lighted with different colors. Stalls… people… children, they are happy; flowers… couples… and…_

_Rei?!_

"Well?" Rei asked "how do you find this year's jamboree?"

"Ex-exciting, fun… wonderful…" she told him. "Especially when I'm with…"

_When I'm with you…_

"You told me you've never been here," Rei said "the princess mustn't have allowed you."

  
"Only these times I was allowed. Maybe the princess has lots of business to do, and even the revolt is a pain for her," she said sadly.

"Don't mind her now. Just enjoy the night, Aya. We've got lots of this to do!" Rei smiled at her and took her hand. Together they walked and watched some of the entertainment prepared for the Royals. 

Aya was happy that she sees Rei fully entertained at the show. Rei is usually cold and emotionless, and only that show made him laugh intensely; and at Aya's side.

"Wait, I'll just buy some food," Rei said and left. 

Aya, on the contrary saw Princess Ran sitting beside her little sister, wit Yuuya at their side. Aya quickly waves her hand and Princess Ran comes to her.

"Aya! Who is with you tonight?" Ran asked her as she catches her breath.

"Rei, your highness. He is one of the knights in our kingdom."

"I perceive," she said "you have a rendezvous tonight. Well, I think you need… a bit makeover…"

Rei arrived and bowed down.

"Good evening, royal princess Ran of Ruby Kingdom."

"Can I borrow Aya for a while?" Ran said. "Just… go with Yuuya first. Don't worry, he'll keep you company while we're out."

The two girls tarried together and now were out of sight. Yuuya sighed, and then turned to Rei.

"You're lucky that you have Aya as your rendezvous tonight," Yuuya began "I made a pale excuse to have Princess Ran tonight, to be her guard. Bu unfortunately, little Princess Sayo came along, and I didn't have the chance."

"A rendezvous? Oh, yeah. I asked Aya to go with me. I want her to enjoy this night. To be free from worries and from her hard work at Princess Mami's side." Rei replied. "I don't like her to live her life under the princess's stubborn and stone-hearted ways."

While Princess Ran tries out some of her dresses at the stagecoach for her to wear.

"Princess, you don't need to actually…"

Princess Ran pointed her fingers to her lips.

"Don't say anything. I want my friend to look best. Besides tonight is your night. I want to make you up into something more beautiful, and to release your hidden physical beauty." Ran told her. She smiled. "Tonight, you're Princess Aya."

She smiled at the kindness she's showing her. Her friendship is serious, and she really is good. After sometime, they came out. Rei was surprised when the plain Aya he knew was turned into a beautiful, elaborated Princess.

"Rei, a knight of Sapphire Kingdom, meet Princess Aya, the _real _princess…" Ran smiled at them, and let Aya walk towards Rei. Ran and Yuuya exited, so that they would have time together.

"Umm.. Rei, how do I look?" 

"Very… very attractive, Aya…" he replied. "My Princess,"

"You… actually called me-- " she paused. "a-- come again?"

"You are a princess, indeed, Aya. So my Princess, shall we go now and watch the awaited fireworks?"

She nodded, and then the both of them walked together, hand in hand. Ran clapped at this, because she made a friend of her happy.

"Love really does all…" she said "hmmm,,,"

"That's why I am a fool for you…" Yuuya replied to himself. He smiled, that at least he is with her beloved princess. He just quietly stays beside her, and watches the star… and then saw an approaching falling star. Then he remembered something…

_"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket…" a woman was telling. _

_She is beautiful, with that long jet black hair that falls limp on her shoulders. And she looks like Aya. Another girl is located beside her, and the background is a night sky which is peaceful…_

"Hey, Yuuya! Did you see that?" Ran asked him as she runs to him. Yuuya did catch it through his open fist, and closed it immediately. He placed it in his pocket, and wished.

"What did you just do?" Ran asked as she curiously stares at his undertaking. Then Yuuya smiled at her, and quoted the exact words he recalled from that beautiful woman.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, and then make a wish." he explained.

"Hmmm... what would I want," Ran thought. "I think I need a man who will love me ceaselessly."

"I'm just here, Princess Ran…" Yuuya wanted to tell her. But he simply can't.

"I can't believe that I would wear these jewels and dress… the shoes and everything the princess lends me."

"But that fits you right Aya. You must be the one wearing all the stuff Mami has." Rei said to her frankly. "I actually don't like her character. You are more princess-like than the one who was trained for years and the one who lived an extravagant life."

"Whatever happens, I will still be glad to serve the princess till I pass away…" she vowed.

"What a solemn vow," Rei said "if I would be given a chance, I'll probably take you out to the castle… to live with me away the hands of that stubborn girl"

"Wow, I won't think that a cold-character guy like Rei would tell an ordinary maid… some things like that… what I've heard from his truthful lips of chivalry…"

"Anyway, let's set aside those thoughts of her, my princess." Rei said courteously. "From now on, I'll call you the way that fits you."

"But-- you" Aya said "don't truly…"

"For me, you're the most beautiful and kind princess I'll be willing to serve eternally with all my life and strength." He said romantically. Aya was swept by those words, even said nonchalantly, but in fact, true…

Striking words that he mentioned: do they mean something? Now friendship was built. A friendship that will grew stronger as days passes by; the lasting bond that connects 2 lonesome hearts that combine in a loop called LOVE. 

"The duke and duchess already arrived!" Shui called out to everybody. They gave them a warm welcome from the outside of the palace.

"And where's that stoop Aya once again! She didn't…" she stopped when the disgusted-like face of her relatives shown up, disappointed on the way she speaks and act.

"You never changed, Mami." They said. "that stubborn attitude…"

She cringed because of shame.

"I'm so sorry about it, aunt… I was just pestered by the anxious and silly maid I have!" she replied angrily "well, those matters mustn't be discussed, right? Now what did you go here for?"

"We have to say something about the investigation about your lost older brother. We need to find him to be the next king." His uncle said "we won't probably allow a girl ruler here. We need to find him"

"But the fact that I can run this is true!" she cried "you know I won't fail my duties!"

"What can you say about the revolt?" her aunt replied coldly.

Aya and Rei arrived at the palace and Mami angrily welcomed the maid.

"Where have you been and why are you dressed weirdly? Who did a fashion massacre on you? You don't look good! Go away! You suck with that…"

_SLAP!!!_

"Mami! I order you to stop that abusive language!" her aunt released her hand. "Learn your lesson to treat others as they should be treated!"

She turned to Aya.

"Young lady, I am sorry for that." She said sweetly. "On the other hand… you really look exactly as Mami's mother when I dressed her for her first date with the king…"

"I… do?" she asked "thank you ma'am, but unfortunately, I live a life to serve the dear Princess Mami."

"I think you are more likely to be princess: a dignified and courteous girl, demure and gentle in her ways…"

She bowed down, and Mami left in disgust.

"This shouldn't be happening! Why does this plain girl be favored all the time! I amt he princess here! And I am defeated? Hah! Even the guy I want likes her! I should do something!" she cried to herself…

Princess Mami can't accept the difference insisted between her and Aya: the difference of personality and an undoubted beauty that lies within Aya: in heart and in physical aspects… 

*****to be continued!*****

**Closing Remarks:** I'm sad at the not supposedly end between Aya and Rei's relationship!!! Wahhh!!!*cries out loud*


	4. Chapter Four

**REM:** Alas! I had continuous uploads! Congrats to megami~ *laughs* haaay! Ang sarap magbakasyon! *spoke in Filipino language*

**DISCLAIMER:** Gals won't never be mine, cause if it is-- it would probably center to Rei & Aya! *laughs*

**GREETINGS: **I like **amethyst-eyed's **first chapter of an Aya-Rei fic. Woah. It was a nice start! I wish all the luck… *smiles broadly and even broader!*

**"A Ko-Gal Princess"**

**-Dreams come true-**

****

**OPENING NOTES: **now this quite gives an understanding of Aya and the mistaken identity! *keeps her mouth shut* OOPS~ I might tell you the rest! Just read along!

**Chapter Four:**

"Not bad, it's so great…" the duchess said to Aya. "Where did you learn flower arrangements? Maia does those too… and as beautiful as these."

"The queen?" Aya asked curiously.

"Yes, dear," she added "you have a lot in common! If I didn't knew it was Mami, then I'll probably think you're her daughter."

Aya remembered the portrait of the queen at the main hall.

"I think she's such an endearing and admirable woman…" Aya told her.

"How are things going, Rei?" Aya began as she approached Rei.

"I received a letter from my dad." He said coldly.

"What was his message?"

"Aya-- I'm leaving to go to our country,"

Aya was stunned in his news.

"Leave…?" she exclaimed. "But-- "

"Okay… one more and we'll break it!" Yuuya said. He was doing something with the kids.

"Oh, Mr. Yuuya! I can't wait!" Sayo exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Princess! The hidden treasure will soon be unfold!"

"1, 2,… 3!"

"Wow! A dress!" Sayo cried out! "Yey! I have something for the ball!"

"Oh, man! It's a girl thing!" Masato said "I thought it's something worth finding for! I thought it's a top secret weapon concealed in the bushes or something worthwhile!"

"By the way, princess… what ball are you talking about?" Yuuya curiously asked.

  
"My sister will held a ball opened to all people! Whether in Sapphire kingdom or in the Topaz kingdom or even Emerald Kingdom!"

"Well, I haven't met the royals of Emerald kingdom." Yuuya said.

  
"I've heard that news was broken. The royals found the heir or the successor!" Ran said as she enters the scene. "Sayo, I told you to be discreet about the ball!"

"Well, Mr. Yuuya keeps secrets." Sayo said "and he is now my big brother number two!"

Ran laughed at Sayo's words. 

_On these past few days, she and Yuuya are bonding together, they are so happy. I'm glad about what Yuuya does, I think he's not bad after all. He's a gentleman and he's willing to do anything… for the sake of goodness._

"What if Yuuya and I will do a treasure hunt which includes solving a mystery?" Ran asked "if he won't mind…"

"I'd be glad to work with you, princess." He said happily.

  
"It's set! I can't wait!" Masato cried out and walked together with Sayo. "Let's tell Ms. Miyu!"

"It's nice to know that you also love kids!" Ran exclaimed. "I like boys who are friendly to kids, Yuuya…" she paused and looked straight at him. Ran cringed.

"It's my pleasure, princess." He replied, and flashed a smile. 

"Why will you leave?" Aya asked, who was about to cry. "Don't leave me! If you won't comeback, what will happen to me? You are the only… friend I have here!"

"If that is, you will learn to be independent. I know we'd miss each other… and I'll be sad once I know you'll cry." He said, and gently took her to his arms. He felt her warmth presence and cherished everything between them.

"I need to do this, Aya… afterwards, I can give you a better future…" he said.

"F-future?"

"If I learn to be the successor of the Emerald kingdom, you'll be free from Princess Mami and live with me in our palace… I want our relationship to grew deeper… and more than friendship."

Aya cringed and blushed. "Do you mean-- "

"When I come back," Rei began "you shall be the queen of my kingdom… and we'll live together… for eternity."

"Rei…!" Aya sobbed and hugged him tight. "I love you… and I promise that I won't love any man even you're away me…"

Rei placed an emerald ring on Aya's finger.

"Wait for me… Our love will be a chain to our hearts…" Rei said "I'm in loved with you too…"

Then he caressed her gently, and his lips brushed hers…

Rei, is the son of the queen of the Emerald Kingdom. His parents separated, and now they need him as next ruler. His father was once the strongest knight of Sapphire Kingdom till he met the princess-- Rei's mother. Things will change between them, and Aya thinks they are now heaven and earth. But this time-- two worlds will meet…

"Well, I can't believe that you're not believing I am the daughter of my mom!" Mami exclaimed. "Why do yo think I am not?"

"You are not like them, your personality, and even the physical appearance!"

_[A/N: If they already have DNA testing at those times, it might be easier! Hah!]_

"And you don't even cooperate in finding your older brother."

  
"He has no rights." She said "all of these came out from my tiring for the years he was gone so this must be mine! Everything!"

"You self-centered girl!" her uncle exclaimed, "Why don't you be like Aya!"

"Aya, Aya, Aya! Everything centers to her!" she abruptly left. 

"Princess Mami, I would like to talk to you." Rei began in a diplomatic manner.

"Yes?" she answered with glee…

"Ms. Miyu!" Sayo and Masato called.

"Yes?" she asked while Yamato is by her side.

"My sister and Mr. Yuuya held a treasure hunt today! And later on we'll begin!" Masato explained, "I'm so excited!"

Miyu smiled at them. "Well, good luck to the both of you… and enjoy your day!"

Both Miyu and Yamato Love kids…

"Yamato…" Miyu said sweetly. "In 2 years, we'll be living together…"

"I can't wait for that day, my darling," Yamato said back. "I want to train hard first, and then get lax at your side…" 

"What would you like to talk about, Rei?" she asked amiably. "Well?"

"I'll resign." He said composedly.

"What? Come again… you'll leave the palace?"

"I, Rei Otohata, really belong to…" he said "to the Royals of Emerald Kingdom."

Mami was shocked at what he said.

"You aren't kidding…"

"I am the heir to the throne of Emeralds…" he continued.

"Okay, kids! We're ready!" Ran shouted. "Get ready for an exigent adventure!"

"Yeah!!!" the kids cried "yeah!!!

Yuuya and Ran happily watched the children frantically running round the palace, and quietly laugh at their petty quarrels. 

"When I was a child they expect me to be decent and sedate…" Ran said. "But then, I turned out into someone adventurous and happy-go-lucky. I didn't even dream of a Prince who'll take me away the ball, and we'll dance together… just as Sayo was thinking for me."

"Do you think your sister is… more matured than you?"

Ran laughed at his query…

"Well, I don't exactly know…."

"Whoa… whoa… I can't believe I made _friends_ with the royal of Emerald Kingdom!" Mami replied, "I can't believe! In a split second, I knew you are…"

"Pardon me?" Rei asked philosophically "did you mention the word _friend_ ?"

"Why, yes!" Mami exclaimed "you know by a year we'll be trading goodies… and"

"I won't be expecting a trade with this kingdom." He said "and if I were to choose, I would between Ruby and Topaz Kingdoms. And pardon if I doubt that we're friends, cause I know that Aya is the only girl I treated that way in this kingdom… and more that a friend."

"Wha--- " Mami cried out. "What? You mean you have a relationship?"

"She will be the queen of my kingdom, for she's the queen of my heart."

"We'll be missing you!" some soldiers said. "Good luck, Prince Rei."

He smiled. "Don't worry, I'll keep on touch," he said. "My Princess…"

Aya was crying. Rei come to her, and wiped out the tears in her eyes.

"Rei,,, I'll be missing you…" she said softly. "I'll be waiting for you,"

"When due time comes, I'll take you away here. So long, my Princess." And then Rei bowed down before Aya. Then he hugged her tight as if he'll not let go…

"At last! We finally, finally found it!" Sayo cried. "Well, what is this?"

The both of them eagerly opened the said box, and found:

"Hey! Is this the so-called Magnifying glasses?" Masato exclaimed "whoa! This is some kind of a rare detective stuff!"

"How do you like it?" Ran asked.

They run to her and hugged her. 

"We do like it!"

"Good," she said "it was Yuuya's idea. I knew it will be successful"

She smiled at Yuuya.

Days passed quickly and they continue the investigation about the crown prince of Sapphire Kingdom. Aya usually spent time thinking about Rei, and staring at the Emerald ring.

  
"Aya, I do believe that love will find a way between you and Rei." Shui said to her. "I think he won't break the promise of love…"

"I really hope so, Shui…" she said and dreamily thinks of Rei.

"Son, do you have any candidate for the next queen?" Rei's mother asked. "We want to hear from you. At the weekend, the Princess of Ruby Kingdom will held a ball. You can meet other Royals there, or any girl you think that is responsible enough."

"I already found her at the Sapphire Kingdom, my mother." He said "and she's a real princess. I know she'll be present at the Ruby Kingdom ball." 

"I'm so glad… is it the princess Mami? By the way, she sent some of their blueberries."

"No," he insisted. "A girl who is _far_ better than her."

"Now Aya…" Mami said as she was summoning her angrily. "Don't you ever expect that Prince Rei will actually fall for you. Soon, I will be announced his fiancée. And if that time comes… just cry your heart out! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"If that so would happen…" Ran said as she came to them. "How's that for a princess like you? Have shame, Mami! Come, Ay. And I have a good news for you."

"What news is that, Ran of Ruby kingdom?" Mami asked.

"It's not for you. I won't invite someone with a **foul **character like yours in an elegant ball." She said frankly. The duchess arrived too, and smiled at her words.

  
"You found a matchmaker, Mami!" she exclaimed. "Good morning, lady. I am the duchess of this Kingdom, Mami's aunt."

"I am Princess Ran of the Ruby Kingdom," she said. "And I have here invites for the ball. If you have no engagements on this weekend, then you're free to come."

"Thank you," the duchess said. "Very well, I'll keep that day vacant."

"And will you excuse us first? I have matters to discuss with my best friend here…" she said. "C'mon Aya, let's go to our palace."

"No. she's not going anywhere," Mami said coldly. "Only I have the right to…"

"It's alright, dear Aya. You may go now with the princess." The duchess backed up and smiled at Aya.

"Thank you, ma'am…" she politely said.

"Aw! I hate that Mami!" Ran exclaimed "she'll actually pay for these! She treats you cruelly and still, you go with her!"

Aya laughed. "It's alright, Princess Ran."

"Well, what can I do?" she said "and I'm gonna discuss with you your fashion for the night! I can't wait for Miyu and me to dress you once more. You'll be stately beautiful… I know it will please your Prince charming and knight in shining armor!"

"Duchess Monica," a man said "we found out that the prince has a Sapphire brooch sealed with the Kingdom's ensign." 

"… While the princess has a imperial beautiful Sapphire Locket."

"I don't think Mami has something like that…" she said…

***** to be continued!*****

**Closing Remarks: **Now it is clear right? Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter Five

**REM:** I'm really grateful to update continuously. Thanks to my one and only inspiration!

**DISCLAIMER: Gals is now mine**-- through sensible ideas in this fic!

**GREETINGS: **R&R still! I need comments for the ficcie! Ha-ha! *smiles at everyone* and "hi" with a "thanks!" to Moonhawke.

**"A Ko-Gal Princess"**

**-Dreams come true-**

****

****

****

**OPENING NOTES:** We are now on the 2nd half of the story… *crying tears of joy* I can't believe it!!!!

**Chapter Five:**

"Well, the ball will be for 3 hours more…" Ran said "Rei affirmed he's attending with his parents."

"I am nervous to meet them," Aya said.

"Don't you worry, I know that they'll like you." She insisted to comfort her. "Everything will be alright."

Mami rushed to the Ruby palace. She is there to get Aya…

"Princess! Don't create turbulence here!" Shui cried. "Let's go back!"

"No Shui! I want my maid back. I made her stay in my palace, feed her! And what would she give in return? Such number of pains! I will let her feel that feeling of being regretted by loved ones!" Mami cried. "Ran! Go out from there!!! If you won't return my lawful maid, I'll announce war between our kingdoms!"

"Hah! What a cowardly decision!" Ran shouted back. "Have shame on you, Mami!"

"How dare you defy me?" she exclaimed and went in front of her, making a move to slap Ran, but Yuuya moved quick and prevent her form doing so.

"Nobody hurts _my _princess…" he said calmly.

"Let go of me!" she shouted. Shui pulled her away back to the carriage, and the duchess and duke asked for forgiveness to Ran and her family.

"We don't know where that foul attitude of Mami came," the duke said. "We tried our best to correct her, but in return, she defies us."

"That's no different," Ran said "and even her loyal maid is being aggravated. I won't let that happen for Aya is my best friend."  
  


"That's why we doubt if she's the real heiress…" the duchess continued. "We are now searching for the prince, so that she will be out of the Sapphire throne."

"You also have a prince? But no one…"

"He was gone 13 years ago," the duchess replied "and no one knew where he was now. We are leading to some kind of investigation right now…"

"Princess Mami," Shui called "it's time for lunch…"

Mami sulks in her room right now, crying bitterly. She can't accept the fact that she was overthrown by a mere _maid _of their kingdom… and how she is being seen by people now…

"I should not cry because of that…" she said, "Mami, wake up from your nightmare…!"

She looked at her grave face in the mirror,

"Aya… don't ponder about Mami now…" Miyu said "you have your own life to face. You know, this sounds selfish…but, stop thinking of others. You should take care, foremost, on your self. Remember that. Only you can change your life: either for the better or worst."

"Thanks, Princess Miyu. You really made me feel free from my thoughts," she said and smiled.

"Don't mind that simple friendly advice…" she said. "Now, my princess… Are you ready to face your prince tonight? Remember. You are not the maid named Aya tonight…"

Time for the ball…

"Welcome," Ran greeted some royals who have just arrived. She is beside Miyu and Aya, and the three of them really enjoys each other's company.

"Ran!" her father called "You have to meet somebody… by the way this is Duke Tatsuki of the Emerald Kingdom."

"Hi! I am Rei's first cousin… we look alike, right?" he greeted 

Ran almost threw up…

"Y-you have some difference… when it comes to complexion," she said. "But anyway, you're cool!"

"Thanks for noticing, so, can we dance?" he asked quickly, then took her hand immediately. "You know, I am the best dancer I our Kingdom."

Ran looked around for Yuuya, and she wants him for her dance…

"Now I think I look diplomatic…" Yuuya said. He found something located in a box. "What is this? A! A brooch, I must wear it so that I may look more confident. Well, this is good… Princess Ran, wait for me and I'll dance with you!"

"Miyu… can I have this dance?" Yamato said.

"Sure, why not my dear?" Miyu replied and stood from her seating. Aya was left alone in the table, until a lad dressed in a gorgeous tux came to her…

"My Princess… can I dance with you?"

Aya looked back to who is talking. She smiled. 

_That same voice… the voice of my beloved…_

"Why not, my prince?" she replied happily and he took her hand. Reis parents happily watch them dance… and took Aya a pleasant girl for their son.

Afterwards, Yuuya finally came out. When the time for the King to announce why he seconded Ran's plan for the ball.

"Well… I want to announce that this ball… is for my daughter and future… son?!" he said.

Ran and especially Yuuya were alarmed.

"Dad! You can't do this to me!" she exclaimed…

"We formally invited the duke of the Emerald kingdom… well, so that you'll know the next member of the family… Duke Tatsuki will be engaged to my older daughter, Ran…"

Everyone clapped, and then looked at Ran.

"Congratulations!" they greeted her.

Ran stood up, and shook her head.

"You can't let me marry someone I don't love!" she cried. They all stopped clapping, and Ran looked down.

"There's just one man who made my heart race… and made me fall into him… and that's… Yuu--"

"I won't allow Princess Ran to marry him!" Yuuya shouted. Everyone looked at him.

"Yuuya!" Ran cried and run to him. "I know that you also love me!!"

But the duchess saw something Yuuya was wearing… the Sapphire brooch! It's on him!!!

"Wait! That young man holds the Sapphire brooch: A kingdom treasure… he might be…" she said and pointed out to Yuuya.

"Huh?!" everyone almost exclaimed.

"W-why me?" Yuuya asked. Then Ran smiled at him.

"C'mon! Celebrate… if you are the crown prince then… we can be together," she whispered to him.

Yuuya put out his brooch. He showed it to everyone, and the Sapphire Kingdom ensign is located there… so it means that Yuuya is the lost crown prince: the heir to the Sapphire Kingdom! Everyone clapped their hands for him. This made the couple very happy. 

At the end of the night…

"Come son, and live the life you didn't have for years… the life that was taken from you by fate." The duchess said. "But that fate leads you to your beloved…"

"You're right Auntie.." he said and smiled. 

"Mami!" the duchess called." Quick! We already found your brother!"

She was shocked. What will happen to her right now? Where will she be? Now the crown prince was found, and so she has no rights---.

"HI… princess Mami," Yuuya greeted,

The duchess laughed, "You shouldn't be so courteous now, Yuuya, for she is your younger sister. Take away those Princess and other courteous greetings. You are Prince Yuuya."

"Him?" Mami exclaimed. "The knight of Ruby kingdom? I can't believe it! One day I'll be surprised if my lost mom is a beggar!"

"Stop it!" the duke said angrily. "If you don't want him to be your brother, then settle off! We don't need someone who is like you!"

"Its okay, Uncle… we should understand her, she might be just shocked…"

"Ah! You are really understanding," he said. "Let's go in, you must rest and enjoy your life."

Mami angrily retreated away them the maids prepared a fine dining in honor of Yuuya's arrival. Mami didn't go with them, so instead she is eating with her _family_, Aya was there with them.

"Wow, Sir Yuuya, things are really meant for you and Princess Ran!" Aya said "oops, I was wrong, pardon me, Prince Yuuya."

"Aya, you don't really need to greet me that way, anyway were friends, right? And you are just like a sister to me." Yuuya said "and from now on, you and Shui will join us in every meal. Isn't that nice uncle? We will be one family I've longed for!"

"Right Yuuya, this is your family." He said. "And we will be glad if Aya will be included."

  
Mami entered the scene once more, and now angrily

"I won't join you! You are all cruel to me! Now you're joining two commoners to feast with us?" she exclaimed and laughed. "You awe just used by that Aya and…"

"Stop it, your highness! I have just kept my anger for you! Through the years that I served you you've always been cruel to me! And it's enough!"

"Ah! How dare you defy me in front of them?" she said back "isn't it just because you're marrying the Prince of Emerald Kingdom?"

"I think we shouldn't quarrel here… we're one family. And families don't do things like that," Yuuya said. Aya continued eating, and the rest of them. Mami went back upstairs.

"Anyway, let's just eat." The duchess said. Then she was surprised when she saw something located at Aya's neck… a glittering locket! Isn't that…

"Excuse me, I need to meet Rei outside," she said excitedly and went out.

"Good luck!" Yuuya said. "They are really a good couple."

"You are right, my prince. Ever since Aya met him, she was full of hope and happiness." Shui said.

"Hi, mp princess. Good evening." He said. "Wait, why is there a mark of sadness in your eyes?"

"We just have an ill conversation with Princess Mami…" she said and smiled. "Don't worry, it's alright now… I'm fine."

"I have a surprise for you…" he said happily. "We are now moving to the palace… and in few days…"

Aya gasped happily. "Really? I can't wait!" Aya exclaimed. "Now we will be together… you and I…"

The two of them watched the moon shining on them as they were stay on the palace garden. Mami was patiently spying on them.

"I love you Rei…" Aya whispered to him. Rei faced him, and then pressed her closely to his body… then kissed her lips. Aya also kissed him back, and they enjoy what they are doing. 

_[A/N: Anyway that's not bad anymore! They are boyfriends… so don't judge me if I put a thing like that here!]_

And seeing that, Mami was hurt within, for she adored Rei more than any man… and a girl named Aya got his heart…

Now the life for Yuuya is fine, and now, even for our very own Aya…

*****to be continued!*****

**Closing Notes: **I wish that Aya and Rei will be coupled at the series ending… haaay,,, I wish, I wish, I wish!


End file.
